


Burn the House Down

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [78]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based on: hacking the very fabric of the universe, Gen, Jan 30, Memento mori, Other, Unus Annus, Unus and Annus use he/they/it pronouns, ig it could be rom annus/unus if you read into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: accidents happen
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	Burn the House Down

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from an AJR song

“Tell me again what happened” a tired voice spoke.

“Well, you see…” Unus started,  
-  
They had decided to have a night in. Unus sat on the slightly-tattered old couch and turned on the tv, looking for something interesting to watch. Annus suggested that they have macaroni and cheese. Unus excitedly replied in the affirmative, stating that they had not had macaroni in a while.   
-  
“Though we could have eaten the leftover spaghetti, that would have taken less time-” Unus muttered softly.

Annus, displaying their remarkable hearing, cut in, “But you said you wanted mac and cheese?”

“I did!” Unus protested, “I was just thinking that if we had had spaghetti, maybe this wouldn’t have happened..”

Annus frowned, and their audience cut in before the two could get into an argument, “and why don’t you keep telling us what happened.”

“I went into the kitchen..” Annus continued...  
-  
Annus had grabbed the dry pasta from the pantry and a pot from one of the lower cabinets. They’d put the pasta in the pot and turned on the stove, proceeding to locate the ingredients necessary to make the cheese part of mac and cheese. Annus started mixing that together,  
-  
“And then there was the spider,” Unus explained its part of the story  
-  
Unus had gone to the small linen closet to grab a blanket for when the duo inevitably fell asleep on the couch. He grabbed a purple blanket that caught his eye and headed back to the living room. Only once he had deposited the blanket on the couch did Unus notice the horrible creature. It was brown and bulbous, covered in tiny hairs, and larger than Unus’s thumb.   
-  
“Naturally..”  
\-   
Unus let out a blood-curdling scream. 

Upon hearing this, Annus rushed over to their side and forgot entirely about the macaroni boiling on the stove. Unus explained the situation, and Annus bravely picked up the blanket, taking it outside and shaking it until they were sure that the spider was gone. 

When he returned, Unus dragged them down the hallway and pointed to the linen closet in fear. Annus had chuckled slightly, and dutifully taken each blanket outside to shake them 

There was an alarming number of blankets and pillows stuffed into the linen closet, so Unus agreed to refold them once they were confirmed to be spider free. They laughed and joked around each time a blanket was spider free. They treated the blankets with cobwebs or small spiders on them like they had committed treason, quarantining them in a corner of the room...

Next thing they knew, the house was on fire. The two of them had rushed over to the closest home of someone they trusted, after contacting the fire department to report a building on fire.   
-  
“And now you need a place to stay.” Mark finished for them. 

“Yes,” The duo responded in unison. 

He sighed, “Well you can stay here tonight, we’ll look for somewhere else in the morning.” 

Unus yawned. “Well I won’t object to that,” he says with a smile

“Thank you for letting us stay.” Annus smiled at Mark.

“Yeah no prob,” Mark yawns, “just, don’t tell Amy.”

Both nodded the affirmative.

**Author's Note:**

> this is slightly later than usual because I've been listening to Heat Waves by Glass Animal on loop


End file.
